Generally, an electromagnetic valve using an electromagnet to control water supply is used in products such as washing machines, refrigerators, beverage vending machines, dishwashers, boilers, etc. that use automatic water supply devices.
The electromagnetic valve is provided at an end portion of a water supply system such as a water pipeline system, etc. or is provided at an inlet side of a target product so as to control water supply.
The present applicant has proposed ‘an electromagnetic valve’ disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1270515.
The electromagnetic valve includes a body having a channel through which water is introduced and discharged, and an electromagnetic part provided on the channel of the body to control water supply in the body.
However, the electromagnetic valve has been manufactured by a method of fixing the electromagnetic part to the body by applying a high-frequency thermal fusion to a junction of the electromagnetic part and the body. The method demands a high level of technology such that time for assembly work increases, and thus productivity decreases. In addition, when the electromagnetic part malfunctions, or is required to be replaced, it is difficult to separate the electromagnetic part from the body. Thus, the entire electromagnetic valve should be replaced thus increasing maintenance costs, which is uneconomic.